


Kenway's Revenge

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1716, you're at The Governors Ball Havana with Edward and Ben. Find out how a pirate gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenway's Revenge

Havana July 1716

 

The grand ball room was a hive of excitement that night, people everywhere excitedly moved amongst each other josseling, waving and chatting to friends and neighbours, the room was packed. It was the grandest room you'd ever seen, large drapes of velvet hung floor to ceiling and what must have been hundreds or even thousands of candles lit chandeliers that hung, the light twinkled and danced in the room, as a child you'd always been captivated by them, you used to think they used real diamonds.

On special occaisions like this it seemed that anyone who was anyone of Havana would attend in all their finery.  
Governors Parties were a grand affair, a chance to show off ones social stance or daughters to prospective husbands. There didn't seem to be a single person of any distinction who wasn't there.

You stood on the large stone balcony breathing in the fresh air, the sheer number of people inside made it stuffy and very hot, you welcomed the cool night sea breeze across your skin and looked out across the impressive gardens that spanned below. Edward stood with his back to the ballistrade scanning the crowds inside, he wasn't here to socialise far from it he was here to seek out Rodregiuz. Edward was after revenge and was going to stop at nothing to get it. 

You'd come to the ball with Edward and Ben, they'd both got a score to settle and got word that Rodregiuz and Roberts would be in attendance.   
Edward was still looking intently into the huge room like a hunter scanning for it's prey

"You seen anything of him yet Ben?" He said quietly tilting his head to the side.

"Ben"

He turned to his left and saw Ben who was stood there was now drapped around some young woman he'd obviously just met, Ben was whispering into her ear and the girl was giggling wildly

"Fucks sake Ben, are we here to do a job or just drink and fuck the strumpet?"

Ben lifted his head from the nape of the girls neck and looked over to Edward 

"Blend in you said Kenway, I'm enjoying my time like everyone else"

His hands returned to working the lacing on the girls dress.

"Where the hell is he?" Edward uttered

"He'll be here, relax" you replied " there's just about everyone of any social stance here, he certainly won't miss out on an opportunity to arse lick anyone who could be any use to him" you continued 

"Aye I know lass" replied Edward "it's just I'm not cut out for gigs like this, it's just not me"

If truth be known it wasn't your scene either, you'd rather be with Edward and your friends drinking at The Old Avery, laughing at the others lewd jokes, hearing them cuss and joining in singing sea shanties.

 

*

 

You and Edward had hit it off since the first time you'd met 12 months earlier, there seemed to be a mutual respect and sympathy for each other's past. you'd both fucked up in the past but he didn't cast any judgment over you at all and you liked that. 

You were aware of sorts of Edwards past from late night conversations at The Avery you'd had with him long after the others had passed out, you'd built up a trust with him over time and he eventually began to open up little by little, you were aware that he'd been married but they were now separated which hurt him. 

The others had always joked and teased him about his love life which he laughed off but you could tell it always struck a nerve with him. Edward was a deeply loyal man and one that always kept his cards close to his chest.

One drunken night back in Nassau a few months earlier, you were both walking back to The Jackdaw from The Avery it was way too late, your drunken legs wouldn't carry you any further and you flopped down into the sand laughing, Edward sat down next to you, drunk but still overtly sober. you never could hold your liquor.

"Tell me your story lass, what took you to Kingston that time when we first met" he asked after a short while with half a smile to his face

It was then you went into the whole sorded story every seedy detail about your journey to Kingston months before, you'd been kept upon a ship called The Princess it was owned by notorious slaver Lauren Prins and captained by a psychopath called Roberts , you recalled how Rodregiuz sat in his quarters most days barking orders like the fat bastard that he was, getting waited on hand and foot. Rodreguiz had no real role on board the ship, but him being present on board during voyages seemed to please Prins which in turn kept the funding coming for further corrupt voyages.

"Do you know what happens to women when they're transported on ships Edward?" Shit! you couldn't believe you were pouring your heart out to him the rum certainly had loosened your lips.

Edward was silent and stared at the sand 

"I have the scars still, not just these ones" you lifted the arm on your shirt to reveal what looked like new red raised scars across the lower forearm   
" I have ones ones up here" you pointed and tapped at your temple   
"Damaged goods you see"

"Nay lass you're not damaged" his voiced rumbled more seriously this time 

"I trust you though Edward, I feel safe in your company, you're a good good man Kenway" you rambled drunkly pointing in his direction

Edward was sat arms now resting on his knees, he turned his head to look over to you his piercing blue eyes looked sad 

You smiled drunkenly and took a breath in

"But I breathe freely now and I thank god everyday for that, things could've been worse eh" you attempted to lighten the mood it had become somber very quickly

"Aye lass, there's plenty to be thankful for now I suppose, this really is a twisted world in parts eh" 

"Not all men are dogs" he continued 

"Aye maybe so, when I meet one who isn't you'll be the first to know" you replied with a wry smile

And with that he placed his arm around your shoulder and you rested your drunken head against his rounded chest, you sat like that for what seemed like ages not speaking a word just drinking in your surroundings and feeling safe, there was really nothing that could have been said.

 

*

You'd made it in from the balcony and mingled in the crowds of revellers, Edward close by still desperate to find his man, 

"Lass I think we need to move around the room, he could be anywhere here" 

You nodded and looked to find the easiest path through the crowd 

"Agreed", you replied

You'd planned for the three of you to mingle to gather information and track your targets down but Ben was long since lost probably sat somewhere with his hand up some wenches petticoat, he'd always been a ladies man he just couldn't help himself. So it had fallen to you and Edward to work the room. The room was so busy you thought the task near on impossible.

Still you began your journey around the gathering, shuffling past people lively chatting and laughing, this was certainly going to take a while 

Edward stayed close by and seemed to blend into the crowd, people were oblivious to his presence but you knew he was there and that reassured you greatly.

"M'lady would you like this next dance?" came a voice from your left

You turned your head to see a man holding his hand outstretched to yours, he was dressed well, in a fine coat laced with golden thread that seemed to shimmer under the light from the overhead chandeliers 

"My goodness where are my manners? Let me introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Wheeler" he went on 

"My father owns several sugar plantations in Eastern Jamaica perhaps you've heard of him?" 

You were a little preoccupied with the task in hand and seemed somewhat distant, 

"I'm sorry," you uttered not really having listened to what he'd just said 

"A dance? I would like the next dance with you" 

"Oh, ummm you see I don't really, I can't.....!" You spluttered, this was the last thing you bloody needed. you'd never been to any occaision as grand as this before and really didn't feel comfortable put on the spot like that.

"No, you misunderstand me lass," he said with a sly smile " the next dance I will have with you" 

You began to sense his temper was shortening now. this was obviously a man who wasn't used to hearing the word no. You desperately looked over your shoulder for Edward 

He'd been watching you closely, he nodded at you as if to urge you to take his hand after all the last thing you wanted to do here was cause a scene.

You nervously placed your hand in his and he led you towards the dance floor although his grip didn't hurt he had a tight hold on you which made you feel uncomfortable, you gave Edward a quick scared glance as you went.

"Oh Christ!" you thought, stomach now in twists you hated being put in situations where you had no control, even more so since your days on The Princess.

Once on the dance floor, you took cue from the other couples there and held Sebastian's hand at arms length, you knew very few dances so were frantically watching what they were doing- most of what you'd watched earlier that night looked quite easy, it was just a basic step, step, bow and courtesy, walk around a bit and repeat.

"So then lass, I don't recall ever seeing you here before pray tell what is your name" asked Sebastian 

You hesitated for half a second "Eliza Smith Sir, from Plymouth England"

You lied of course, you hadn't the feintest idea who Eliza Smith was but that was the first name that came to mind

"Well Eliza Smith from Plymouth England, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance" he said 

There seemed to be an air of superiority about him, there was no mistaking he really did think himself something special, you detested this in men.

"Did I tell you about my father?, he owns several sugar plantations they're very successful" he boasted as he bowed towards you

"Really!" you replied 

"Oh yes, he's in the top three highest earners in The Bahamas" 

"Last month, we luncheoned with the High Governor of Bahamas in his private residence" 

He droned on for seemed like forever about his family's place in the social hierarchy, it just became white noise to you after a while 

You continued to follow his lead during the dance

"And Sir, what is it you do? you butted in 

"I beg your pardon!" he asked rather shortly

"Well, so far Sir you've told me about everything your fathers achieved, please tell me what it is that you do?" 

"My dear girl" he replied in a very condescending voice "I don't need to do anything" 

There was a short moment before you replied

"How very sedatory for you" you answered hoping he would pick up on your subtle sarcasm but he did not. 

"Tell me" he went on " I lived in Plymouth for many years where was it that you come from?, I may know your parents?" 

You panicked "oh...... (shit! You panicked!) we moved several times while I was there, it would be unfair to say" you stuttered. You'd preferred him boring you to death about his family than asking questions about you.

You really couldn't keep this pretence up much longer not only couldn't you dance, you were now fabricating a whole life story about a girl who didn't even exsist. in addition to this your corset was now killing you, you just wanted to run away.

"Ah ha, he muttered in response, totally disinterested, it dawned on you that you didn't actually think he was listening to what you were saying anyway.

At this point the music stopped, thank god for that you thought.

"Well Miss Smith, it's been a pleasure to meet you and thank you for your dance, I've just seen a colleague over there I really must go and speak with them, if you can excuse me " he bowed his head and with that he'd gone.

You walked from the dance floor and met with Edward, 

"Edward, I can't do this any longer can't we just leave?" you pleaded 

"You're doing just great love" he replied "I'll go get you a drink, I'll meet you out on the balcony give me a few minutes" he patted you on the shoulder to offer you some reassurance.

You took a deep breath and nodded in reply and once again looked to battle through the revellers.

Once outside again you noticed how the wind had picked up and was now blowing the nearby palms wildly, they roared loudly as the leaves whipped around. You rested your hand on the stone balustrade and leant slightly forward and took a deep breath in, you placed your other hand to your stomach the corset you were wearing was really beginning to dig in now. 

"Eliza Smith" came a voice you recognised from behind you. you froze on the spot, subconsciously holding your breath hoping your gut instinct was wrong.

"I'd never imagine seeing you here, with all these gentlemen of distinction, what's a dirty cheap scrubber like you doing here? Is that the name you're going by now is it? Eliza Smith I like the sound of it it turns me on" the male growled 

You were still frozen to the spot, the sudden overwhelming urge to vomit was deep seated in your gut, there was no mistaking who it was who was now stood behind you, the strong heavy smell of his body odour tugged at your nose.

"Snr Rodregiuz" you spat, staring straight ahead you didn't even want to get sight him, you couldn't! this was the man that instilled so much fear in you during your time on The Princess, why couldn't Edward be here now you thought, perhaps he'd waited until Edward had left before he made his move.

"Are you still forcing your fat form on women captives on your ships or have you found some poor bitch so mentally sick she'd want to do it voluntarily?" you spat 

"You're funny lass, he laughed gently as he moved a lock of your hair from your shoulder, I always admired your fighting spirit, if the truth be known you were one of my favourites you always made me" he paused   
"harder than the others did" he whispered 

His nose hovered over the nape of you shoulder and he took a deep breath in, held it for a moment and groaned as he exhaled 

"You smell good wench" he leered

You still stared out to the gardens although you were pretty unaware of anything else that was happening at that moment in time, where the hell has Edward got to? you wondered, Ben too, they'd both come here to stay you from this man but here he was stood right behind you and you were on your own . you were aware you breathing had quickened.

"You left so very quickly when we got to Kingston, had I not known any better I'd have thought you'd been planning an escape" he said "and you know how I feel about people who escape" he threatened. 

"You're old quarters are empty lass" he placed his hand around your arm 

You let out a puff through your nose "quarters is a little exaggerated isn't it, storage room with a lock on more like" you spat 

"We have some unfinished business to attend to I believe" his grip tightened like a vice around your arm "this time you'll not want to leave believe me" 

As if god himself had been hearing your silent prayers inside your head, out walked one of Rodregiuz's men 

"Sir, excuse me, you're needed right away" he said brightly

"I'm busy!" he barked "go away"

"Sir, there's an issue with the European route, the merchants here he needs to speak, he's in danger of pulling his financial backing unless you speak with him right away" he stood waiting for his response. 

There was a pause while you sensed Rodregiuz's eyes burn into the side of your head.

"I'm coming" Rodregiuz replied and he started to loosen his grip on your arm

"We'll pick up where we've left off Lass, He stroked the side of your face with the back if his finger "We've got so much to catch up on. Oh and don't think of fleeing, I will find you" he leaned in and whispered. 

And with that he had gone.

 

You were unaware how long it was before Edward came back out, it seemed like ages, you were stood in the same spot since Rodregiuz had left, your brain awash with thoughts, you couldn't think straight even if you'd tried

"Sorry lass, it's a bloody nightmare in there" Edward said as he offered forward a small crystal glass with some liquor in it, his hands enveloped the small glass, it looked odd in his large calloused hand.

He drank from one in his other hand. you didn't reply, 

"Lass" he said again and leaned in to glance at your face. "you're shaking, is everything ok?" 

You blinked and large tears that had been welling in your eyes fell silently down your cheek 

"Lass!" Edward said again 

"He's been here Edward" you croaked almost in a whisper, you turned to look at Edward he looked puzzled

"Rodregiuz, he was just here. he's says we have unfinished business and he's coming back for me" 

Edwards face quickly changed and he span round to look back Into the room, there was too many people it was hopeless. it was like a needle in a haystack. he placed the glasses down on the ballistraude.

"HORNIGOLD!" Edward shouted 

"Edward it's futile," you shook your head " he told me not to run, he said he would find me" 

"HORNIGOLD!" Edward shouted louder this time, people were beginning to turn around

"I'm just sorry I bought this to you I don't want to involve you in any trouble" you said "Edward, it's me he wants, if I go with him now it'll save a lot more trouble in the future" 

It was the last thing in the world you wanted, to step back onto that ship you'd rather take your own life than go back, it was no life just existence but you didn't want to drag your friends into anything where they may have placed them in danger - Rodregiuz was a man of influence and he knew a lot of people in high places, god knows what may happen.

"HORNIGOLD!" shouted Edward again, his tone had changed this time. people began to stare and whisper amongst themselves pointing at the 'mad man' shouting out on the balcony.

There came the sound of movement below the balcony and Ben appeared on the gravelled path, his hair dishevelled and his clothes out of place, he looked up as he was tucking his shirt back into his breeches

"What is it Kenway?" he shouted in a whisper, "I'm.... he paused slightly busy" 

"I need you to do something for me Ben" Edward said "NOW Ben!"

Ben stood motionless below looking up "can it not wait Kenway?" asked Ben, there was no reply   
"Oh for fucks sake" groaned Ben and gave one more glance in the direction where he'd emerged before he turned and started to walk towards the stone stairs that led up to the balcony where you both stood.

Ben came over to where you were both stood 

"I need for you to take the lass to The Benjamin, you'll need to go now" ordered Edward in a quiet voice

"The Benjamin?" questioned Ben, " why not The Jackdaw? " 

"No questions Ben, I'll explain all when I see you, go back and wait for me there, I've got some 'unfinished business' of my own" sneered Edward.

"If I'm not with you by morning, sail to Nassau and seek Thatch" he went on 

"Aye Edward, understood" nodded Ben, he realised that Edward meant business and was never one to be reasoned with while he was like this. He downed the drink that Edward had bought out earlier in one.

"Take care of the lass, stop for no one and" he paused "keep her safe Ben aye?"

"Aye Edward, of course" Ben replied

Edward patted Ben on his arm and gave a crooked smile at you.

 

* 

 

The journey back to The Benjamin seemed a long one, Ben seemed to be taking all the back streets that lead to the dock front. 

There were soldiers everywhere which meant it took longer "probably something to do with the governors soirée tonight" whispered Ben as you both waited around a corner of a building for two to pass  
"Trying to keep the riff raff out" he smiled realising he was actually referring to himself.

You didn't reply, just stood close by

"Ok let's go" he said 

You walked with Ben along the sandy paths, the full moon now beamed down and lit the way, it seemed exceptionally bright that night there was no need for lanterns. The wind was still whipping up, it blasted the beach front palms, they made an incredible noise. 

"There's a storm brewing" said Ben 

Ironic you thought 

"Aye Ben there is", you paused "he will be ok won't he" you asked worriedly 

"Who Kenway?" he snorted 

"Aye lass, of course he'll be ok" he laughed. " come now, I've got some special rum I've been saving just begging to be drank back in my quarters-reckon you could help me" he ushered you forward, his face fell slightly he seriously hoped Kenway would be ok 

You finally made it to The Benjamin and Ben helped you aboard from the dockside, you'd never boarded in full gown and corset before, it certainly made it harder than your normal attire you wore. 

Most of Bens crew were below deck in their bunk quarters, some slept while others gambled and drank the night away. There was a skeleton crew updeck no more than a dozen men there always was at night, they busied themselves with small jobs that needed doing and of course were on the lookout for intruders.

Once on board Ben went to meet the men 

"Aye cap'n" called one his crew and the others sprang to attention.

"Aye there Turner, I trust everything is in order" 

"That it Is sir" he replied

"We're going below deck, I want you all to be extra vigilant tonight, trust no one and alert me if someone you don't know approaches the ship do you understand" said Ben 

"Aye Sir," replied Turner with a nod

"Oh and get cook to prepare some sustenance, I'm bloody starving" said Ben 

"Aye Sir", and with that he turned and was gone

Ben grabbed a nearby lantern and ushered you towards the back of the ship, he bent over and opened the hatch in the deck, there were steep steps that led down to darkness, he climbed down first and lit the lanterns inside.  
Once you could see the steps you started to make your descent carefully, it was difficult enough contending with the swaying of the ship but add full length dress and heels and you felt sure you'd fall.

Ben offered his hand up which you gladly held as you descended the stairs. you'd never been below deck on The Benjamin before, you'd never had need to. it surprised you how modest the captains quarters seemed in comparison to The Jackdaw. 

There was a desk set to one side, maps and papers littered the surface of it along with different naval instruments, the compass you recognised but there were others you had no clue about. 

Your head worked around the room taking everything in, it seemed a little like organised chaos. Your eyes worked harder in the darkness but from what you could make out there were small barrels stacked in one corner, ropes coiled on the floor, wooden cases of god knows what but knowing Ben probably booze stacked in another.

There was an opening to the side of you that led to Bens bedchamber, an unlit lantern above his bed swung from side to side as the ship moved.

"You'll have to excuse my mess lass" exclaimed Ben "I'm not in the habit of having females below deck" he went on 

You smiled 

"Us pirates can be messy dogs" he smiled 

"Come have a drink with me" he poured some dark liquor from a leather cased carafe into two wooden beakers and held one out in front of him for you to take, you stepped forward and took the drink

"Plundered this from a Man o war, couple of months back, seems too good to be drunk on my own, it's good tack too good to waste of those sea dogs" he laughed referring to your colleagues that you all drank with back at The Avery.

You took a seat across the other side of his desk, the chair creaked as you sat down. You lifted the beaker and took a gulp from it, the liquor was sweet and thick and burned as it went down your throat but you soon you felt the warm after glow in your tummy.

"Aye Ben, it's not bad. 

Ben knocked back the whole beaker, his face wrinkled for a moment afterwards, he lifted the carafe and proceeded to pour himself another.

"Tell me Ben, what's the story between you and Roberts?" you asked "what's he done to wrong you?" you asked 

Ben froze by your sudden random question, he stepped forward and lowered himself down in his chair, the wood seemed to creek a sigh when he sat in it, he'd obviously spent way too many hours sat in it. He placed his breaker down on his desk and rubbed his face with his hands as he sighed a big breath out, his large side burns were all out of place when he took his hands away.

He looked at you, his face bathed in candle light from the nearby swinging lanterns 

His eyes narrowed slightly

"Now there lies a story lass" he replied "Roberts and I used to privateer together many years ago" he stopped 

"And?...." you asked 

"Let's just say there's matters that stay between gentlemen" he retorted

You got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to divulge the matter any further.

At that Turner appeared at the hatch and climbed down into the captains quarters. he'd bought with him two bowls of what looked like broth and two large chunks of bread 

"Ah excellent mate, thank you" Ben boomed 

You thanked Turner for the food.

Ben proceeded to tuck into his broth, you could tell by the pace he was eating he was hungry, you sat there and stared at yours for a while, and placed your beaker to your lips once more.

"Not eating lass?" he said mouth full 

You took a gulp of rum and swallowed it down 

"I'm not hungry Ben" you replied " I can't face anything" 

"You need to eat more lass, there's hardly anything to you" Ben said with his mouth full, he looked up at you from his broth "you'll end up a bag of bones if you're not careful" 

You didn't reply

"Tell me about Edward" you asked "how did you meet?"

"Kenway?" he replied 

"Aye" 

"We go back years lass, I first knew Kenway when he was still wet behind the ears to privateering if you get my meaning"

He ate more broth, you waited for him to continue 

"He was taken on board Thatch's ship as a privateer, think he impressed him, think Thatch saw something in Kenway that reminded him of him". "He's a good pirate is Kenway, one of the best Lass"

"Aye" you agreed, 

Your thoughts shifted to Edward, you were worried for him, you hoped he was ok.

 

*

 

Edward was waiting in the shadows of an outbuilding opposite the front door to the manor house, he'd had been for hours watching the revellers leave.

The wind had begun to whip around the grounds, Edward pulled the front of his robes higher around his neck to stay the wind, he looked up at the sky the last thing he needed now was for it to rain, he was beginning to feel a little cold. 

His mind wandered to the thought of all that food inside, he was starving now, he wished he'd bought some liquor out too with him at least it would have kept him warm. but was pleased his head was clear and that the anger still burned as clear in his belly.

Soldiers were everywhere they saturated the grounds, the odd drunken fight broke out but nothing too serious. As soon as there was any whiff of trouble they were there like a shot and carried the parties responsible away. 

Edward crouched down when the soldiers walked past he was totally hidden in the shadows, they were too busy discussing the latest gossip they'd heard no one even noticed him there. 

"Imbeciles" he thought to himself

He'd been there what must have been hours, there had been no sign of Rodregiuz at all so far, but Edward felt sure he'd not missed him, he'd watched that door like a hawk. 

It wasn't too much later he was aware of some deep raucous laughing coming from just inside the doorway to the manor house, 

It was him, it was only bloody Rodregiuz, Edward watched closely as he drunkenly stumbled out through the front door putting his jacket on as he went. 

He swayed as he stood there struggling to get his coat on his fat form probably not helped much by the bellyful of liquor, Once on he slowly staggered away from the front door, someone must have called after him as he left as he waved one hand in the air as he walked away.

"Perfect!" whispered Edward to himself "he's on his own"

Edward lifted his hood over his head and pulled the sides lower into his jawline to cover his face, he emerged from the shadows and followed Rodregiuz at a distance.

 

*

 

Back on The Benjamin, It was beginning to get light, the first hues of daybreak were just starting peep through the cover of darkness, the wind that had been so fierce earlier had died right down and there seemed to be a calm and serene feeling to the early part of the day, it was deathly quiet apart from the old seagull that circled overhead, they'd started to wake which was a sign the morning wasn't too far off. 

The crew were still busying themselves with jobs and had been all night while the rest of the crew slept downstairs, a couple scrubbed the deck down while others repaired nets and harpoons.  
There was something to be said about Ben, he did run an ordered ship, a fair one but it was ordered.

They'd been totally oblivious to the figure that had approached the ship, they'd been on high alert all night watching the shoreline closely and jumping at any sounds that came dockside. It was late now their eyes and brains had become tired. 

There was a loud thud as the figure jumped onto deck, the crew jumped up startled, all of them drew their swords and cutlasses ready to fight, after the warning Ben had given them earlier how could they have let him get so close without being spotted. 

The figure straightened up and pushed back the hood that covered his face 

"Rest easy lads" he lifted his hand to show he'd drawn no weapons, they instantly recognised the subtle welsh drawl. It was Edward.

They breathed a sigh of relief, sheathed their weapons once again and went back to their jobs in hand.

Edward strode over to the entrance to Bens quarters and opened the hatch, he carefully clambered down the stairs to find Ben still sat at his desk. His face was flooded in light from the lanterns that were lit on the desk.

Ben was scribbling on his maps and papers, he'd been working on them for the last few hours, small navigation instruments littered his desk. 

Aware that someone had just entered he put down his quill and looked up from his work to see Edward who was now stood in front of him. He tiredly scratched his side burns.

"Is it done Kenway?" asked Ben 

Edward leaned forward and poured himself a drink from the carafe on Bens desk, placing it down carefully afterwards he lifted the filled beaker to his lips and downed the drink in one. 

He paused for a while waiting for the after burn from the liquor to subside and reached into the outer layer of his robes. Ben watched closely, a little confused as to what he was doing.

Edward pulled something out carefully, it appeared to be a swatch of sack cloth, it looked really quite scratty and dirty looking, something was wrapped up inside it.

He threw it down onto the desk in front of Ben, it landed with a soft thud noise on the work he'd been doing. Edward leant forward and poured himself another drink. 

"What's this?" enquired Ben 

"A souvenir" he replied

Ben nervously looked down at the cloth in front of him and proceeded slowly to unwrap it, it was quite dark in Ben quarters and he struggled to see what was inside clearly by candle light. he squinted and a moment later upon realisation of what if was his face dropped. 

"FUCKING HE....." he said loudly stopping realising his volume 

"Fucking hell Kenway" he started again in a near whisper " you cut the mans fucking cock off!"

"Aye, the fat pig begged for his life crying like a baby he was" Edward sneered with half a smile.

"You're a bloody animal man" exclaimed Ben 

Edward leant forward once again and took the chuck of bread that you'd left earlier, he proceeded to eat it. 

"The lass?" he enquired with his mouthful

Ben nodded his head in the general direction where you now lay

"She waited as long as she could for you, poor lass is exhausted" he said

Edward walked slowly over to the partitioning his eyes strained in the darkness but once they accustomed to it he could make out your form lay ontop of Bens bed, still fully clothed Ben had lay his coat over you to keep you warm. you slept soundly.

Edward stopped for a few moments his thoughts seemingly taking him someplace as he watched you sleep. 

Snapping out of whatever it was, he turned to Ben.

"I'm going to have to go the place is crawling with soldiers now it's too dangerous, leave the lass here for now she's safe."

Ben nodded 

" I'll set course for Nassau meet me there tomorrow."

Edward leant forward and picked up the carafe from Bens desk this time he drank from it. 

Ben looked at Edward in amazement, the vintage rum really was wasted on him.

Edward turned and walked his way over to the steps, he took the rum with him 

"What of Roberts?" asked Ben 

Edward stopped momentarily 

"Sadly not a sniff of him Ben" he said "don't worry, we'll find Roberts and when we do he's your kill"

Ben didn't reply 

"Good rum by the way!" Edward said and with that he was up the steps and gone. 

Ben was still sat in his chair and watched in disbelief as Edward left, he really was a cheeky bastard that one he thought with a smile. 

He composed his head for a moment and gathered his thoughts back to the work on his desk. he looked down to grab his pen and saw the sack cloth that was still on his desk male member still plain to see.

"For fucks sake Kenway!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick piece I've done, I understand there maybe errors but it's just a story hey,   
> Constructive comments appreciated - please be gentle with me :) x


End file.
